


of getting even

by petaldances



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ???????????????, F/M, Femdom, and a little hurt/comfort, ending spoilers, kind of, summer scramble dlc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sweetness in making up meets the rush of being in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of getting even

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is purely self-indulgent i'm so sorry  
> robin originally had the name of my unit from my game but i wanted to make it more neutral so there you go!!
> 
> references the gaius/f!robin conversation from the summer scramble dlc.  
> warnings for a paragraph with massive ending spoilers!!

He begins to stir awake, conscious but not quite there enough to feel like opening his eyes to incoming light from the windows. It takes a few moments of slowly waking up to reality until he notices two things: One, a dull pain on his side, right below his ribcage, not painful enough to be agonizing in any way but just enough so to be _highly annoying,_ but even more than that is the second thing his sleep-addled mind registers. Another body, all softness and curves, gone from where she usually is curled against his side with a head of pink hair laying in peaceful rest on his shoulder.

Finally he opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling and sighs, deep and solemn.

Gaius recalls that she left late last night, that minutes after their fight he could hear their door open and slam. At that time he just figured that she would be okay, she knows how to take care of herself, but here the morning has arrived and Robin hasn’t come back. He knows she would be in this bed if she had, he knows she has trouble sleeping if he’s not lying beside her, and the more he thinks of it, the more this feeling of dread creeps over him.

With a resolution to go find his wife, hopefully safe and sound and not in pieces by gods know what after running out because of a stupid argument he started last night, Gaius lowers his arms from where they lay relaxed above his head.

… Well, he tries to. They just don’t go anywhere.

Beginning to wonder if he’s under some sort of bizarre form of sleep semi-paralysis or something, Gaius tilts his head back to look up at what is anchoring his hands to the bed and finds his answer when he notices his hands are bound to the headboard, and his still somewhat asleep mind starts racing with questions. Who got in here? Did they do something with Robin? And _is that his headband?_

The thought process in Gaius’s mind is halted by an airy, soft voice with a hint of amusement in its tone.

“For a _master thief_ such as yourself, you certainly are a heavy sleeper.”

Gaius lifts his head towards the source of the voice and, with both confusion and great relief, sees his wife sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed in her sleep gown, not one rosy-colored hair on her head touched, and eyeing Gaius with a small smile on her face.

“What would such an expert thief like you do in this situation, Gaius?” Robin uncrosses her legs and crawls over to him, sitting herself beside where he laid on the bed, speaking to him in a mock-questioning voice. “Do you, by chance, have any idea of how you’d get out of this one?”

“… You did this.” It was a statement moreso than a question.

Robin scoffs, and the tone of her voice suddenly turns cold and sarcastic. “I see your observation skills wouldn’t do you any good here.”

If this were any other morning, Gaius would… honestly, be at least a little more excited about waking up with his hands tied to the bed and his wife sitting in front of him, but instead he finds himself becoming increasingly irritated all over again at how dismissive his wife is being and he pulls his hands against their binds in an attempt to loosen them. “Alright, you got me. You got me good. Now how about you let me go so we can talk about this?”

“Let you go? So you can sneak out at night going to who knows where in those back alleys and get yourself hurt again?” Gaius notices then that her eyes have become more narrow, piercing, and he lets out a hiss when her fingers trail over a noticeably healing but still relatively fresh gash wound under his rib, likely with an intent to make a statement. “No, I think we can talk about this right here. Unless, of course, you have something in mind you’d like to say to me.”

Robin has an expression on her face that Gaius has rarely ever seen, and even more rarely ever had directed at him; It’s a look of anger, subtle but sharp, not followed with booming words and violence but with biting, harmful sentences from her lips and meticulous thoughts of payback that only a master tactician can employ, and the latter scares Gaius more than the former. He realizes he has _royally pissed her off_ , and all logic dictates that he should probably shut up and listen to his wife before he gets himself in more trouble than he is already in.

Unfortunately for him, he’s always been good at ignoring logic in favor of biting off more than he can chew.

“Forget it. I don’t have anything to say to you.”

Robin purses her lips into a thin line. “Right, then.” She lifts herself up, turns around and crawls back over to the end of the bed, leaning over the edge as if reaching to the floor. “I had a feeling you were going to be this way, so I brought a little something for myself.” Gaius has a very fleeting moment of appreciation for her giving him a view of her behind in nothing but her underwear before he watches her pull herself back up and starts gawking at the large sack in her arm.

“That’s—that’s my stash! _How do you keep finding my stash?_ ”

She makes a noncommittal shrug. “Stop making your stash so easy to find, I guess.” She opens the bag and searches, digging around for a moment before pulling out a piece of candy—a red, cherry-flavored sucker. Throwing the bag to the side, she makes her way back up the bed and, not missing Gaius’s eyes widening at little at the sight, swings a leg over and straddles his hips. “Since we’re obviously going to be here a while, you wouldn’t mind if I have a seat here, would you, darling?”

“That’s… You can’t be serious.” Robin slowly unwraps the candy and, tossing the paper to the side, pops the sucker into her mouth while keeping eye contact with him, showing him just how serious she really is. Naturally, this throws him into a frenzy that Robin would find hilarious if she weren’t in such a cross mood. “That’s torture! You don’t take a man’s candy, and you don’t _eat it in front of him_ , and you don’t—“

Gaius’s words trail off, not because he realizes she doesn’t care (and she doesn’t), but because his attention zeroes in on the candy in his wife’s mouth and how she’s savoring it. He watches her repeatedly take it into her mouth to suck on it and then take it out again, watches as the sucker is pulled out with a wet _pop_ , and he watches her put it back into her mouth, and with her lips parted slightly he can partly see her tongue swirling around the candy. It’s absolutely _indecent,_ and the worst part is that Robin’s not even trying to be; she’s just enjoying a piece of candy with the intention of taunting and teasing her husband, unaware that she’s definitely teasing him in more ways than one.

He groans and pulls at his binds again, letting out a strained moan of his wife’s name and for a moment it seems like he’s managed to get to her, she stops for a moment and pulls the sucker from her mouth (and Gaius watches her rest the candy on her lip after one last lingering swipe of her tongue, notices that her lips are becoming a stained red) and she holds it out to him, a small fraction of what the sucker used to be before Robin started working on it, but all the same, he breathes out a sigh of relief and leans his head far as he can to take the sweet into his mouth—

And she pulls it back, making a little tut of a noise and pops It back into her mouth, and the following _crunch_ even makes Gaius flinch a little bit.

“I’m still waiting.”

Just like that, the magic is gone, and Gaius’s frustration comes back tenfold as he lets out what sounds like a growl. “I’m not apologizing! You went into this marriage knowing fully well what I do for a living! What do you think I _did_ before you came along?”

“I’m not looking for an _apology,_ Gaius!” Robin’s voice rises for the first time this morning, and even Gaius is jarred by the sudden outburst. “An _apology,_ Gods, really—do you know how much of a panic I was in that night? You just—you go out one night, sure, but then _you don’t come home._ And I’m stuck here, worried sick about what might have happened to you, that you got caught, that you’re being tortured, that you’ve _been killed_ , and it makes me sick, and just when I’m about to go out there and look for you, you come dragging yourself in and,” Robin swallows at the memory of it, looks a little less angry and a little more like she’s fighting back tears, “and there’s blood, _everywhere,_ and you’re pale, you’re _so pale_ and you look like you’ve been mauled within an inch of your life, and,”

She pauses before continuing, and her voice has a noticeable rawness to it. “I thought you were going to _die._ ”

Gaius is quiet after listening to his wife and taking in everything she’s saying, unable to think of anything to say even if he tried. He just watches her sit there and let the memory torment her for a moment. “Robin—“

“And then just days later, before you’re even fully healed, you try to go out again, like getting caught and being attacked wasn’t a big deal, and you expected me to just be okay with that? Then you accuse me of trying to ‘hold you down’ and keep you from doing what you’re good at—“

“Robin…”

“—I don’t _care_ that you’re a thief, Gaius! I _know_ that’s what you do best! I’m not trying to take anything from you, and I’m not sitting here doing this to you because of something as petty as wanting an apology! I’m asking you to _promise me,_ promise me because you _keep doing this,_ promise that you’ll actually _think_ before trying to go for the biggest heist and risking getting yourself seriously hurt, that you’ll think about the fact that there’s someone out there—someone who loves you more than _anything_ and would absolutely fall apart if you were killed—“

“ _Robin._ ”

That last word falls from Robin’s mouth cut off at the end with a choked sob, and she quickly scrubs at her eyes with the back of her hand the moment she realizes she’s crying. It’s not often at all that she has an emotional outburst like this, so Gaius knows to take this seriously. “… I’m sorry. I just—“

“Hey.” Gaius’s voice is softer, gentle, and he really wishes his hands were free because he wants more than anything in this moment to hold her, kiss her, tell her anything she needs to hear to feel at peace again, anything to make up for how badly he scared her. How badly he _keeps_ scaring her, because this isn’t the first time he’s ever brushed off nearly being killed. “Come here.” It’s a command in no way demanding or strict, and Robin looks at him curiously at first before realizing what he’s asking for.

Robin doesn’t have to be asked twice. Her emotions have run high, much higher than very few times she ever remembers them becoming, and after reminding herself of that memory, she just needs confirmation that Gaius is _here._ She leans herself over his body and touches her lips to his, softly, hesitantly, and Gaius takes what she gives him and runs with it when he boldly swipes his tongue over her mouth and gently bites her lower lip, eliciting the _cutest_ surprised noise that he can’t help but smile against her lips at. She can’t help but let out a small, breathy laugh despite her teary eyes, and Gaius lets out a small sigh of contentment.

“Now there’s a sweet sound.” Robin lifts her head to look at her husband and despite how she hasn’t forgiven him for completely disregarding her feelings, however selfish they may be, she could swear she feels her heart skip a beat at his warm smile, even if it does look a little out of place, what with his arms still being tied over his head and all. She leans back down to kiss him again, gentle pecks of her lips against his, and he makes a pleased hum. “You okay, babe?”

“No.” Robin straightens herself back up and frowns at him, though Gaius can just tell that she isn’t _really_ quite as tormented as she was moments ago. “I’m still angry at you. You keep scaring me and making me think I’m going to lose you.”

Gaius could say the same for Robin when she disappeared for months after their battle with Grima. He could mention how hopeful he was that she would come back somehow, how he stayed hopeful even after most everyone else had assumed her to be dead. How he withdrew himself from everyone and everything when he slowly came to accept the truth. How she showed up just when he accepted that he really was alone in the world all over again and the mix of overwhelming emotion he felt when he saw his wife again—like his chest felt like it was going to cave in, like he didn’t know whether to cry out in elation and relief or be furious at whatever cruel entity was presenting his love to him in a bittersweet dream, only to realize it wasn’t a dream at all.

He could bring up that Robin isn’t the only one who’s been scared of being left alone, he _did_ bring up last night that she, too, gets herself into rocky situations and leaves him a worried, nervous wreck. But he doesn’t, because he knows by now that he’s already made this all about himself enough, has horribly missed the point of her anger enough, knows his accusatory manner has gotten him into this mess already.

Instead, he just relaxes into the bed and smirks up at her. “Fair enough. I’m right where you want me.”

Robin’s face softens when Gaius’s words fall over her and she looks down at him from where she’s still straddling him. She had set out to prove a point to him, to get him to agree with her terms and she supposes he did in his own weird little Gaius way, but what now? Unsure of what she should do with her hands, she settles for gently trailing them up his abdomen, just barely grazing the skin, and a little thrill runs through her when she notices his eyes watching them intently. An even _greater_ one runs through her when he lets out a hiss and noticeably shudders when she lightly drags her nails over his skin as she trails her fingers back down, making sure to avoid the wound near his ribcage or any on his sides.

She had set out to teach him a lesson, but she realizes how much power she potentially has over him right now and, judging from his flushed face and darkened eyes, how willing he is to be under her control. She’s far, far from unaware of what arousal feels like but she feels a coiling tension in her body, brought on by the emotional outburst earlier and her lingering frustration for the man below her all wrapped up into this feeling of restlessness and it makes her feel more bold, more of a need to be demanding and to see him lose it under her hands.

Robin grinds herself down from where she’s straddling Gaius, and his body jerks with a loud groan, as if he had been waiting patiently for that. She does it again, and again, rolls her hips against his in a steady pace and bites her lip at the feeling, at how she can already feel him getting hard under his smallclothes. He tries to meet her hips with movement of his own but she uses her hands to hold him down to the bed by his sides to limit him and continues to move herself, greedily taking her own pleasure however miniscule it is right now, and _damn,_ Gaius finds that way hotter than it needs to be.

She repeats this for a few moments, letting out moans and little whimpers of her husband’s name, and it’s good, it’s good but it’s not enough, and her eyes barely catch how his tongue darts out to lick his lips, eyeing his mouth for one moment. She sits up on her knees and starts to slide her underwear off, lifting up a leg to climb off of Gaius for one moment to pull them fully off, much to his surprise as his eyes widen watching her.

“Whoa, wh-“

Gaius is interrupted by a couple of fingers pressed to his lips. “ _Shh._ You’re going to do what _I_ want you to do.” In a very bold moment (if Robin should say so herself, and she does, and she will probably cringe in embarrassment about this later) she straddles him again, only much higher over his body, positioning herself so that she is right in front of his _face._ She reaches down to thread her fingers through his orange hair, trying to subtly guide his mouth to where she needs it to be, and Gaius catches a small smile on her face that tells him she’s not wholly trying to be malicious. “Just showing you what happens when you get caught, love.”

He gives her an almost wolfish grin, feeling more than thrilled to see his wife exhibiting a more dominant side. “Mm, If this happened every time I got caught, babe, I’d make a point to get caught more often.”

Robin rolls her eyes. “Gods, shut uaaa- _aaahhh—_ “

Her snide comment is cut off when she feels him lick at her with a broad swipe of his tongue. Her fingers curl around the edge of the headboard and she leans her head onto it as she feels his tongue again and again in smaller licks but more concentrated to one area, hears his pleased hums and she wonders, was he more eager for this than he was for the candy earlier?

Gaius repeats himself with swipes and swirls of his tongue and waits until he hears light moans and keening whimpers and lays his head back to pull away, licks and bites at her inner thigh instead just to tease her. In return he gets a sharp tug of his hair and despite the pain he groans, the feeling spiking downwards, and he lets out a little breathy laugh and an “Okay, okay,” before he goes back to what he was doing before. He focuses more on her clit, tongues it, rubs against it and finds that she’s the loudest when he alternates between firm licks and gentle sucking. He tugs at his binds again, tests them and curves his hands to move his fingers over them, longs for his hands to be free so he can run them over her body, over her thighs.

Robin tries biting into her hand but it doesn’t keep her any less vocal, letting out keening cries and moans of various curses and his name. He keeps throwing her into frenzy with quick flicks of his tongue and she lets out something akin to a _sob_ when he opens his mouth and sucks on her and at that point she doesn’t even realize she’s tugging on his hair again and rocking her hips into his mouth, legs shaking and he’s _so good_ at this, so eager, so focused on figuring out just what she needs and using that to drive her mad. He’s gentle enough not to hurt her or drive her past the point of too much sensitivity but relentless enough to keep at her when she feels like it’s too much even when she knows she needs more.

“Mm, gods, _Gaius,_ ” She cries out and he only responds with a moan of his own. Normally when he does this to her he weaves in some praises and filthy words but this time he doesn’t dare talk for how she is right now, he has no clue what she would do to him. He hears Robin’s moans get higher in pitch, more desperate, and he can tell she’s close. He presses his tongue against her again and again and sucks on her and licks and holds his mouth to her when she rolls her hips into it, and suddenly she cries out and her hips still and even as she’s coming he licks at her with gentle, broad swipes and it makes her sob again, he feels her hand pulling at his hair again and hears her mewling and whimpering _baby, please,_ and that’s how Gaius can tell she’s out of it, she never calls him that unless he’s absolutely wrecked her.

He keeps licking at her until she shudders from oversensitivity and pulls herself away, sets herself down his body towards his abdomen and catches her breath, tries to calm herself down, watches his tongue lick his lips as if he’s trying to get one more taste of her and despite just coming moments before the sight stokes a fire inside her. Robin shifts herself backwards and inhales sharply when she feels how hard he is through his underwear, and even Gaius hadn’t quite realized how much she riled him up until just now. He looks up at her and she gives him a small smile, biting her lip, and he realizes with a rush of anticipation and a little bit of nervousness that she is far from finished with him.

Robin straddles herself over his legs so that she limits their movement to a certain extent. She wraps her fingers around his dick through the fabric and strokes him, and he lets out a hiss followed with a groan at the feeling of the drag of the material along highly sensitive skin. He lays his head back on the pillow and moans appreciatively at the steady pace of her hand but it doesn’t take long for it to become not enough for him. Gaius tries to buck his hips up into her hand but he’s limited with her weight over him and how she holds him down with her other hand, and soon that steady pace of her hand goes from pleasant to frustrating and he grits his teeth, lets out a moan when she occasionally brings her hand up over to where the head of his dick strains against his smallclothes and leaves a damp stain.

She lets go of him long enough to curl her fingers into the band of his underwear and drag them down just enough to free his cock. She wraps her hand around him again and, much to his relief, strokes him at a much faster pace than before, curves the palm of her hand over the head, and he doesn’t know whether to give up and lay his head back or keep watching her intently, her hand on his dick, her flushed face and eyes darting back and forth between focusing on her hand and observing his face.

Gaius lets out a stream of moans and curses and hisses of her name as he feels himself getting closer to coming, but just when the tension begins to spike, Robin stops her hand and goes back to moving it at a slow, steady but _torturous_ at this point kind of pace and he throws his head back on the pillow and lets out a loud groan of frustration. She lets out a breathy laugh at his torment and shushes him gently, tells him, “Not yet,” with a melodic tone as if she’s getting a sort of rush out of having this much power over him. She moves her hand over his dick fast enough to stimulate him but not enough to make him come, and she runs her thumb over the head as some precome drips out, smearing it and rubbing her thumb under the head of his dick in circles and he digs his nails into his own palms, groaning loudly and in a shudder, and he’s this close to just start pleading for her to _do something_.

“Something wrong, darling?” She asks in mock curiosity and Gaius can’t even make a snappy reply, just a constant stream of low noises from his throat. “Should I stop?” His low noises turn into a shout and he lets out a few sobbing moans at even the idea and Robin can’t help but laugh lowly again. She knows she’s being cruel but she let him know how things were going to be at the beginning. She let him know that she has him held captive and that they were going to do what _she_ wants, at her own pace. Her hand ceases all movement except her thumb rubbing up and down the length of his underside and it twitches in her hand, leaks out more precome and this time she dips her head and licks it away, a broad swipe of her tongue over the head of his dick and she hears him inhale sharply. She opens her mouth to wrap her lips around him, but only going so far as to take in the tip, slowly swirling her tongue around the head while Gaius has to force himself not to buck his hips and force more into her mouth—not that it would do any good anyway, as she still continues to hold his hips down. She’s doing barely _anything_ to him and he’s already breathing hard, right on the edge and yet she won’t let him go over. It’s frustrating and maddening and it’s _so_ much more arousing than it should be to see his wife like this.

Finally, _finally_ Robin takes pity on him and pulls away, sits up on her knees to position herself over him and slowly, torturously eases herself onto him and she whimpers as she feels herself filled by him, and he groans at the feeling, voice breathy and rough. She lets go of his side and lays her palms flat on his abdomen as she fully seats herself on him and the mewl she lets out when she rolls her hips the first time mixes in with his own moan. Robin lifts herself up and slides back down again with another roll of her hips, and again, and again, and she does it without the intention of denying him anything this time. She keeps riding him and grinding herself against him on the downward fall and Gaius shudders and looks over her appreciatively, it doesn’t even matter that she’s still wearing her sleep shirt, he loves the sight of her riding him, pleasuring herself on him, essentially using him for herself and taking him however she wants, loves the look of bliss on her flushed face, biting her lip in a fruitless effort not to be too loud.

“Yes, babe, just like that, _ah-_ “ He’s too far gone to be able to help himself this time, voice rough as he praises her, tells her how good she feels around him, how hot, how wet, how incredible she feels, mindless, near incoherent words spilling from his lips but still fully truthful and Robin feels heat curl inside of her at them, responds in kind with her own moans and soft whimpers of his name and it encourages her, makes her roll her hips faster and ride him with more intensity, one hand gripping his side hard enough to likely bruise him and the other hand gripping the sheets below her.

Gaius sees a moment where she’s unaware, plants his feet flat to the bed to give himself more leverage and begins to buck his hips up into her in as best of a rhythm as he can manage in his state and it makes her nearly _scream_ with how sudden and how good it is. She nearly falls onto him and manages to catch herself on the bed and straighten herself up, just barely, and she lets out a series of cries and sobs when he just _keeps going,_ relentless in his need to please her.

“Gods, like that, _please—_ “ and she lets out a choked cry when he obliges her, roughly fucks up into her with a continuous roll of his hips and she fears that she really will just lose the coherency to move with him, on top of him and fall on him and risk hurting him more, and it’s not like he can hold on to her. They continue on like this, the room filled with both of their desperate moans and cries and Robin doesn’t know how much more she can take, marveling at how she’s already about to come again after she already has just moments earlier.

She can barely hear Gaius saying something over the rush in her ears, over her own cries and she tries to pay attention as best as she can, looks at her absolute wreck of a husband in front of her, muscles strained like he’s holding back and when she listens she can hear him just barely breathing out “please” and “can I” mixed in with his own gravelly moans and she realizes _he’s asking her if he can come._ He’s still obeying her, still wants to go at the pace she sets, still into this mindset that she’ll punish him further if he’s out of line.

Robin knows he’s been tormented long enough, knows she can take care of herself at this point and that he’d never let her go empty-handed, and she trails her hands down his body, gently, tells him in a hushed voice to let go, come for her, encourages him by pressing her hips down onto him and grinding herself against him and it doesn’t take much more than that before he comes with a subtle arch of his back, letting out choked sobs she’s _never_ heard from him before now and she feels shudders run through his body in waves under her hands. She keeps moving even through his orgasm, rolling her hips in a grind against him and it doesn’t take long after him for her to come again with a loud cry, holding onto his sides, digging her nails into him and moving her hips in a desperate motion to ride out every wave. Gaius lets out a low groan when he feels her convulse around him, eliciting aftershocks through his body.

When she’s ready, when her choked cries are reduced to mewls and whimpers she slowly lifts herself off of him, barely manages to do that before her legs become wobbly and useless and she tumbles forward onto him, barely catching herself before allowing herself to rest on him anyway, Gaius letting out an “oomf” followed by shaky laughter from both of them. Robin wraps her arms around him and happily nuzzles her face into his neck, and she smiles when she feels his lips press to her temple in a kiss. She tries to calm herself down and it shouldn’t be so hard to, really; she feels _exhausted_ but her nerves still feel alive, like her whole body is oversensitive and it isn’t helped by Gaius’s hands, one tangled in her hair and the other smoothing down her back in an effort to calm her— _Wait._

Robin makes an effort to lift her head and narrow her eyes at Gaius. “How.”

“Mm?” Gaius, naturally, has a smirk on his face like he knows exactly what she’s referring to.

“Your hands. How are they free?”

“Oh, I, uh… kinda figured out how to untie myself earlier.” He makes a noncommittal shrug. “Could’ve gotten out of it a long time ago if I really wanted to. I was just really into your little game.”

“ _Little game?!_ I was trying to make a point!”

Gaius shakes his head. “It takes more than being tied up and ravished to make me feel punished. That’s actually one of the better moments in captivity I can say I’ve ever had.”

Robin presses her lips into a thin line. “Next time you scare me to death, I’ll see to it that I find your stash of candy _and_ drag it up to the palace. I’m sure Lissa would love it.”

“You wouldn’t.” She swears she can see his face pale a little.

“Oh? Can’t be punished so easily, huh? Of course I would, I would pack it right up and- mmf!”

Gaius’s hand in Robin’s hair drags her down into a kiss, partly because he really needed to kiss her for a while now, partly because he needed to cut her off. He smiles against her lips when she relaxes into the kiss, just as he was expecting her to. She pulls away from him and feels warmth inside her when he smiles at her, when he takes his hand from her hair and grazes the back of his fingers over her cheek, and she can’t help but show him a little smile of her own. As much as he drives her crazy sometimes, she is truly in love with him.

She only takes a moment to internally gush over him before she realizes she’s been had by him, _once again_ , and she immediately rolls away from him with a huff and turns her back to him, making him laugh. Gaius won’t relent, though, and he wraps an arm around her and nuzzes into the back of her neck. “Still mad at me, babe?” He punctuates his question with a kiss on the back of her shoulder.

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.”

He searches for her hand with his own, and upon finding it he holds it, lacing his fingers with hers. “I’m sorry. I said I didn’t want to put a frown on your face, and… I guess I’m kinda failing at that, huh?”

Robin sighs. “Only because I love you. And it’s because of that that I keep getting scared for you. I know you’re an excellent thief, and I try to give you as much credit as I can, but it’s hard when you keep risking getting killed.”

Gaius squeezes her hand. “I promise to try and be more careful.”

She turns a little, looking at him over her shoulder with worried eyes. “You mean it, this time?” The ‘this time’ part punches him in the gut a little.

“Yeah, I mean it.” Gaius pulls her close to him again, and she makes a pleased hum. “And I love you too.” He gives her another kiss on her temple, and Robin sighs again, relaxing into his hold. It doesn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep, as exhausted and as comfortable as they both are, if only for a little longer before they need to get up and face the day, together, just as it should be.


End file.
